Her Search
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: In hopes of protecting her daughters from the wrath of The Huntress, Caroline travels to New Orleans to visit an old friend. Unfortunately, her plan is sidetracked and she finds herself having to find Klaus in a frenzy...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I am back with a new short story that will have about 4-5 chapters, I'm thinking. I got this idea last night when I saw what Caroline said to her daughter on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy this! And trust me, I haven't forgotten about my other fanfics, but for now I am going to focus more on the ones with less words.

Title: Her Search

Summary: In hopes of protecting her daughters from the wrath of The Huntress, Caroline travels to New Orleans to visit an old friend. Unfortunately, her plan is sidetracked and she finds herself having to find Klaus in a frenzy...

Enjoy!

* * *

Pulling over to the nearest rest stop, Caroline got out of her car. Stretching, she sighed before she opened the car door in the back and her daughters came out.

"Mommy, are you calling your friend?" Elizabeth asked as she took ahold of her mother's hand and then her sister's hand.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Caroline replied as a small smile appeared on her lips, one that was determined.

"Girls, take a seat on the bench over there and I'll just be over there." She announced, motioning in the direction of the phone booth.

Unfortunately, her battery was dead and currently charging in the car. Nonetheless, she had to hear _his_ voice.

When her daughters moved in the direction of the bench and plopped down, she smiled at them before she quickly made her way to the phone booth.

Dialing the number that she knew by heart, she put the phone to her ear and waited for him to answer.

When the phone was answered, a voice that she didn't recognize spoke.

"Hello?" The person said- a woman…

"Hi, um… I may have gotten the wrong number, but is this Klaus Mikaelson's number?"

"As a matter of fact, it is… But Niklaus hasn't had his phone in a while."

"What do you mean? Is he on a technology-free vacation or something?" Caroline joked, genuinely curious.

"Something like that," the woman quipped, sounding awfully gleeful.

"Who is this?" The blonde asked as a shiver ran down her spine and she looked around the abandoned area.

"You probably know me as the huntress, Caroline…"

"What?" Caroline cried out as her eyes widened.

Her daughters looked over at her curiously and she gave them a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Where is Klaus?"

"Your boyfriend is no longer with us, I'm afraid. He succumbed to an illness of some sort, let's just say."

"Where are you keeping him?" Caroline questioned, refusing to give up.

"Why would I tell you?" The Huntress questioned as she sighed as if she was bored and had better things to do.

"You won't get away with this." She warned. "You may have Klaus in your clutches at the moment, but he'll break free." The blonde added, her voice taking on an icy tone.

"Are you sure about that? For three years now, he has been under my control. Surely, that should tell you who is the stronger party… Unless of course your hair color proves your lack of intelligence."

"Like I said before, you won't get away with this." Caroline announced, refusing to give in to the woman's tactics.

"I already have," she stated, her voice taking on a menacing tone.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth cried out as she ran in the blonde's direction.

Turning to her daughter, she looked behind Elizabeth and a coldness spread throughout her- one that wouldn't vanquish easily.

"Your sister, Lizzy. Where is she?" Caroline asked as her eyes widened.

"Some-someone took her." Elizabeth responded and Caroline felt all feeling drain out of her just as her face turned a pasty color.

Putting the phone to her ear, she heard a laugh ring out on the other end of the line and immediately knew what had occurred.

"Where is my daughter?" She asked, hatred seeping into every fiber of her being.

"Your daughter is safe." The woman reassured. "For now at least." She added, sounding as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"My children are innocents in this whole situation." Caroline argued as she took ahold of Lizzy's hand just as tears sprang to the little girl's eyes.

"They are, but if you ever want to see her again, I recommend you listen to me very carefully."

"What do you want?" She questioned as she clutched Lizzy's hand as if it was a lifeline that she couldn't let go of.

"For one, I want you to find the rest of Niklaus's siblings. They have disappeared, but I am fairly certain they are hiding somewhere in New Orleans. As soon as you find them, let me know and we'll set up a meeting place. Perhaps then I will return your daughter to you."

"And if I am unable to locate them? What then?"

"Your daughter dies and sweet Lizzy will follow shortly after."

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked just as her voice cracked.

"I have a score to settle with the Mikaelson's and they don't trust easily. You, however… You'll be able to infiltrate their hiding place and then you'll lure them into my trap. I know it for certain. After all, you are the love of their brother's life."

"You know nothing of my relationship with Klaus, so do not act as if you do."

"I know more than enough. And though you may not believe he loves you, people in pain call for those they love. You were the one he cried for when he was being tortured. Imagine that, the big bad hybrid crying over a baby vampire. Romantic, isn't it?" She questioned and Caroline's temper snapped.

"When I find you, you'll wish you never crossed me or hurt my family."

"It's never bad to dream, sweetheart. So, do we have a deal or shall I tell my men to tear out your sweet, innocent daughter's heart?"

"We have a deal." Caroline immediately agreed.

"Perfect," the woman replied, clapping. "Now, I do bid you farewell, darling. Until we meet, yes?"

"Go to hell," Caroline responded, sounding completely cold.

"I've been there and back," the huntress reassured before the line went dead.

When Caroline placed the phone back, she took ahold of Lizzy and held her against her chest.

"Where is my sister, mommy? Is she okay?"

"She will be, Lizzy. We are going to find her and then you'll meet my friend, okay?"

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded as she hugged her mother tightly.

* * *

There you have it! So, how is the first part thus far? I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try and make the future parts longer considering that this is going to be a short story!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with an update and I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. This semester is honestly the most hectic that I have had so far. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it is a tad bit short. Nonetheless, please enjoy!

* * *

When the blonde arrived at the French Quarter, what she really wanted to do was explore the talked-about area that all tourists seemed to like. Instead, she found herself asking if anybody knew of the Mikaelson's whereabouts. Though she knew it probably wasn't going to be easy locating them, she didn't think that it would be so difficult either.

After all, it seemed like everybody blanked out when they heard the name Mikaelson and that could only mean one thing- the Originals made sure to wipe the memories of all those that knew of them or even heard of them.

With a sigh, Caroline looked down at her daughter who had a frown on her lips.

"Mama, I miss Josie." Elizabeth told her and the blonde nodded in sympathy before she picked the little girl up.

"I miss Josie too, sweetheart. I promise you that we will find her, though. And when we do, I'll buy you girls the biggest dollhouse in the world."

"I don't want a dollhouse," Lizzy whispered. "I just want Josie back. I miss talking to her."

"I know, my dear. I swear that I'll find her. Do you trust me, baby girl?" Caroline asked and Lizzy nodded. "Good," the blonde whispered just as they stopped by a motel.

"What is this?" Lizzy asked motioning in the direction of the building that they stood in front of.

"We are going to stay here for a little while and then your daddy will come by."

"Daddy? But isn't he busy?"

"Ric is never busy for his two beautiful darlings." Caroline reassured just as she held her daughter closer before entering the place that she would call home for who knew how long…

At the moment, Caroline's main concern was finding the Originals and getting her daughter back. Sniffling quietly, she wondered how Josie was doing and if they were treating her right.

Hopefully they were or Caroline would make sure that as soon as she found the woman and her minions, she would make them all wish that they never appeared in her path. After all, Josie was her daughter and she would protect her at all cost.

* * *

Josie looked around the dark room and felt tears coming to her eyes. She missed her mommy and her sister, the little girl understood. She was confused as to what was happening and stood up from the little bed that was being held in the room that she was put in.

As she tried to see through the darkness, she felt something else in the room- someone else.

Moving in that direction, she stopped by a box of some sort that was long enough to hold a- person?

Though she tried to see who it was that lay in the box, she simply couldn't with her tiny stature.

"Hello?" She decided to say, but there was no response. "I hope you're okay." She said aloud facing the box.

Just as she was going to say something else, the sound of the doorknob turning had her backing away towards the bed.

"Are you awake, sweetheart?" A woman asked and Josie felt the dislike for her immediately. Though she sounded like a nice lady- like her Auntie Bonnie- Josie felt something like mistrust.

"Yes," she whispered.

As the woman came closer, Josie tried to get a better look, but she stuck to the shadows which made it hard to see how she looked like.

"That's wonderful. And I know that you are probably wondering why you are here right now and it is because your mama asked me to take care of you for the time being."

"Then where is Lizzy?" Josie asked, mentioning her sister's name.

"Lizzy is somewhere around here, I'm sure." The woman responded.

"Does that mean I can see her?" Josie questioned as she clapped her small hands together and waited with curiosity.

"I'm afraid not." The woman shook her head. "Lizzy has a cold and we don't want you getting sick, now do we?"

"Lizzy is my sister. I want to see her and maybe I can make her feel better." Josie argued, but the woman gave her a cold smile.

"I have another task for you, sweetheart."

"Task? What does that mean?"

"It means something that you can do. What do you say? Are you up for it?"

"I guess," Josie nodded as she eyed the woman with distrust.

"Wonderful," she clapped her hands together as she reached for the little girl's hand.

Josie wanted to pull away from the woman, but she held onto her hand firmly and led her to the box that Josie spotted a couple of minutes ago.

"A man lays in this. It's his own little haven." The woman told Josie as she watched her through hooded eyes.

"Haven? Is he sleeping through the winter? I heard that bears do that."

"You can think of it that way, but this man hasn't awoken in some years… I need your help waking him."

"How can I do that?" Josie questioned, genuinely curious even though he still didn't trust the woman.

"Well, it's easy really… All you have to do is hold on to the man's hand and I am pretty sure that he will awaken in no time." She answered just as she picked her up and placed her on the high chair that would allow her to reach his hand as well as to see him.

"Mommy and daddy always say never to take a stranger's hand."

"This man isn't a stranger though. Your mommy and him were actually quite well acquainted when they both lived in Mystic Falls."

"My parents are from there!" Josie cried out as she thought about her mommy and daddy spoke of the place they lived."

"I know," she nodded. "You were going to New Orleans weren't you?"

"Yes," Josie responded as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, your mommy was going to visit this man, but he doesn't live there anymore. He's asleep."

"I see," Josie mumbled under her breath.

The woman took ahold of Josie's hand and placed it in the man's hand. The man did not respond, so Josie squeezed his hand.

"That's a good girl." The older woman said as a smile that looked somewhat devious appeared on her lips. "Just hold onto his hand and I will return shortly with your food."

"Okay," Josie whispered as she looked away from her and focused solely on the man.

Looking in, she spotted a man lying there peacefully. He had a tiny smile on his lips and Josie almost did not want to wake him. After all, she was fairly certain that the man was having a wonderful dream.

Nonetheless, she held onto his hand and smiled softly. Soon she would see her mommy and twin sister and all would be well, she reassured herself. Also, she would make sure that the sleeping man would find his way back to those he loved most.

* * *

When Caroline and Lizzy were settled in, Caroline left Lizzy to sleep before she reached for her cellphone that now had service thankfully.

Calling up Alaric, she waited on the other end of the line for him to answer.

"Caroline?" Alaric questioned as he answered the phone.

"I need you to come to New Orleans and pick up Lizzy."

"Lizzy? What about Josie?" Alaric questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Ric, there has been a situation. One that is entirely my fault, but I want to reassure you that I will make sure everything works out."

"Where is Josie, Caroline? Do not make me ask again."

"Josie has been taken by some woman, but I will find her. I swear it."

"Caroline, you know that I trust you with the girls lives, but how could you have allowed this to happen? The only reason why you decided to go to New Orleans was to find protection from Klaus."

"Look, I know why I came here, but something has occurred. I swear that I will have Josie safe very soon. All I need to do is find the rest of the Mikaelson's and then everything will work out. Right now, I need you to pick up Lizzy and protect her from those people that took Josie. I cannot run around New Orleans with Lizzy on my hip. The Original's are not exactly known for their generous hearts, so when I find them I want to be alone."

"Let me help you." He said.

"No," she shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. Over the years, the two have grown to be wonderful friends, but Caroline refused to place him in the line of danger. After all, she was the vampire- not him.

"Caroline, you cannot do this on your own."

"Watch me," she said. "We're staying at the Bourbon Motel. I'll wait for you here, but you need to be here before the day is out. I cannot waste anymore time."

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll be there in a couple of hours, but if you get into trouble, I need to know that you will call me for backup."

"I am not going to promise you anything. Josie was taken on my watch, so I will find her without anybody's help."

"And if you die in the process?"

"Then I'll die, but I'll only welcome death when I know that my girls are safe."

"You don't have to do this."

"I do and I will, Alaric. Do not try and change my mind. If I get anymore new information, I will let you know, but other than that do not wait for my call. Also, I do not want anybody knowing of my situation."

"Fine," he murmured. "I'll protect Lizzy, but both of them are going to hate you if you do not make it back."

"Perhaps, but at this point all I care about is finding Josie. Now, have a safe flight." She told him before she hung up on him.

Making her way back into the bedroom that Lizzy slept in, she lay down beside her daughter and smoothed her hair out of her face.

"I'll find Josie, baby girl. I swear it."

Lizzy simply whimpered before she nuzzled into her mother's neck and wrapped her small arms around her.

* * *

There you have it! So, I hope this chapter is alright and I would love it if you lovely readers left some ideas that you would like to see in this short story. Alrighty, I hope to update soon!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
